Love is Not About Sex, Right?
by DavianHarvi
Summary: Cinta... cukupkah hanya dengan saling percaya? Cukupkah hanya dengan kata-kata manis? Cukupkah hanya dengan saling mengerti? Cukupkah?


**Love Is Not About Sex, Right? © 2016 DavianHarvi.**

 **BoBoiBoy belong to © Animonsta studio, but story is mine!**

 **Mature.**

 **Drama and angst.**

 **Typo(s), bad EYD, GaJe, no power, no aliens, no sibling, and boyslove.**

 **Enjoy, this is just a fanfict!**

 **Woles and happy reading all...**

Tetesan-tetesan air mulai membasahi bumi, membawa aroma yang khas. Hujan. Selalu hadir dengan tiba-tiba, membuat banyak orang mengumpat karena kehadirannya. Padahal, hujan adalah rahmat dari Tuhan. Hujan ada untuk menghapus dosa-dosa manusia yang telah terjadi di bumi, sehingga bumi kembali suci tetapi ketika hujan reda, dosa-dosa itu akan kembali menghiasi bumi.

Taufan menengadah ke langit, membiarkan tetesan-tetesan air membasahi seluruh tubuhnya yang tidak ternaungi apapun. Mengabaikan orang-orang yang menatapnya aneh dan khawatir. Membiarkan tetesan air pemberian Tuhan itu bisa menyembuhkan rasa sakit di hatinya walaupun ia yakin itu adalah hal yang mustahil, setidaknya tidak ada yang tahu jika ia sedang menangis saat ini.

Hujan semakin deras dan Taufan enggan bergeser barang se-incipun dari tempatnya. Ia bahkan tidak peduli jika nantinya akan demam dan flu. Ia hanya ingin tetap di sini, meratapi nasibnya yang selalu tidak beruntung. Menyalahkan dewi Fortuna yang tidak pernah ada di pihaknya. Dan mempertanyakan Tuhan yang tidak henti-hentinya memberi cobaan padanya.

Tadi saat sedang berbelanja kebutuhan rumah, ia tak sengaja melihat kekasihnya berada di salah satu cafe yang ada di sana. Ia berusaha untuk berpikir positif walaupun ia tahu kekasihnya itu sedang berduaan dengan orang lain, ia berpikir itu adalah urusan kerja. Tapi ketika ia hendak pergi dari sana, ia melihat keduanya berciuman. Ia kembali berusaha berpikir positif dan berasumsi kekasihnya itu dicium mengingat pesona kekasihnya yang luar biasa, tapi sekali lagi ia harus menelan asumsi semunya. Kekasihnya tidak menolak ciuman itu dan justru membalas ciuman itu. Taufan masih berusaha berpikir positif, itu hanyalah nafsu dan kekasihnya tidak bisa menahan nafsu hingga membalas ciuman itu, dan untuk yang ketiga kalinya ia harus membuang jauh-jauh pikiran positifnya. Keduanya keluar dari cafe itu dan dengan setia Taufan membuntuti mereka, bahkan ketika mereka sudah pergi dari mall pun Taufan masih mengikuti mereka, mengabaikan beberapa barang di daftar belanjaannya yang belum sempat ia beli. Dan kalian tahu apa? Mereka pergi ke hotel! Bolehkah ia berpikir negatif sekarang?

Taufan langsung mengambil ponselnya dan mencoba menghubungi kekasihnya itu tapi hanya direject. Dan sebuah pesan dari kekasihnya itu menjawab semuanya.

"Jangan sekarang, aku sedang ada meeting penting!"

Terkesan dingin. Lihatlah, bahkan tidak ada kata-kata cinta di sana. Ia dikhianati lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya, oleh orang yang paling berharga di hidupnya. Dikhianati oleh orang yang paling ia percaya melebihi rasa percaya pada dirinya sendiri. Orang yang ia cintai melebihi rasa cinta pada dirinya sendiri.

Sakit.

Dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

Kelopak mata itu berkedip lalu terbuka, tetapi tertutup lagi ketika cahaya tiba-tiba menusuk pupilnya. Perlahan, kelopak mata itu kembali terbuka dan menunjukkan iris shappire indahnya. Iris shappire yang selalu berbinar ceria itu kini tampak redup dan terluka. Rasa sakit kepala luar biasa bahkan tidak ia rasa, tertutupi rasa sakit hatinya. Sangat sakit.

Iris shappire itu memindai ruangan yang ia tempati, merasa asing dengan tempat itu. Ini bukanlah kamarnya, juga bukanlah apartemennya. Ini juga bukan kamar salah satu teman-temannya, ia yakin itu. Lalu kamar siapa ini?

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya."

Iris shappire itu langsung menatap ke pintu dan mendapati pria paruh baya yang menatapnya hangat dengan nampan di tangannya, lalu pria itu menghampirinya.

Iris shappirenya menatap awas pada pria asing itu. Kilasan-kilasan masa lalunya yang suram itu kembali hadir, membuat dadanya terasa sesak seolah ditimpa oleh berton-ton beton. Tidak, ia tidak mau hal-hal itu terjadi lagi. Tuhan, kenapa ia harus mengingat kembali masa-masa tersuram dalam hidupnya? Ia sudah berusaha melupakannya, dan usaha yang ia lakukan tidaklah kecil.

Menyadari rasa takut dari pemuda di hadapannya, pria itu tersenyum maklum. Ia tahu, pemuda itu pasti dalam keadaan yang sedang tidak baik sekarang ini. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh dahi pemuda itu, tapi reflek dihindari oleh siempunya dahi.

Menghela nafas sejenak, ia menatap pemuda asing itu penuh pengertian. "Aku menemukanmu tak sadarkan diri di depan kedaiku dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Kau pasti hujan-hujanan hingga akhirnya pingsan. Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana pemuda sepertimu masih suka bermain hujan-hujanan? Sekarang, makan buburmu dan beristirahatlah lagi setelah itu." Lalu pria itu berbalik pergi setelah meletakkan nampan di nakas sebelah tempat tidur.

"Tunggu!"

Langkahnya terhenti, lalu berbalik menatap pemuda yang sudah ia tolong itu dengan ramah. "Ada lagi yang kau butuhkan?"

Pemuda itu langsung menunduk-malu. "Terima kasih karena sudah menolongku."

Pria itu tersenyum simpul, "Sama-sama, dan panggil saja aku tok Abah, orang-orang memanggilku begitu." Lalu berbalik dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

Taufan melihat keluar jendela, membiarkan bubur dengan uap mengepul itu begitu saja di nakas tanpa ada niatan untuk menyentuhnya sama sekali. Berharap semua yang terjadi hanyalah mimpi buruknya dan ketika ia bangun, ia akan mendapati kekasihnya menatapnya hangat dan mencium keningnya dengan sayang. Tapi, harapan hanyalah sebuah harapan, karena faktanya adalah, semua ini nyata!

Dan akhirnya, pundaknya bergetar disusul isakan-isakan kecil yang mulai terdengar. Air mata yang ia pikir sudah kering kini kembali mengalir dengan derasnya, seiring dengan isakan-isakannya yang semakin keras. Rasa sakit hatinya kembali terasa, malah sekarang terasa lebih sakit. Lebih sakit dari dikuliti hidup-hidup-sekalipun Taufan belum pernah merasakannya. Tapi ia yakin rasa sakit yang ia rasakan saat ini lebih dari itu.

"Halilintar, kenapa kau menyakitiku ketika kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak akan membuatku meneteskan satu air mata pun?! Kenapa kau mengkhianatiku ketika kau berjanji akan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang bisa aku percaya?!" Teriak Taufan dengan sesenggukan. Ia tidak peduli jika teriakannya akan menganggu orang, yang terpenting adalah ia bisa mengungkapkan seluruh isi hatinya dengan puas, sekalipun ia tahu Halilintar tidak akan mendengarnya.

Iya, Halilintar.

Kekasihnya adalah seorang lelaki.

Mereka pasangan gay, lalu kenapa?

Tidak ada yang salah dengan rasa cinta. Yang salah adalah mengatasnamakan nafsu dengan cinta. Mereka berdua juga mencintai dengan hati, perasaan keduanya tumbuh dari hati. Lalu apa yang salah dengan itu? Kenapa hubungan keduanya dianggap salah. Bahkan penuh dosa. Tapi kini, ia mulai meragukan cinta. Meragukan apa itu cinta. Bahkan menganggap, cinta itu tidak pernah ada.

Cinta. Kata orang adalah sebuah perasaan yang suci, yang berhak untuk dirasakan oleh setiap orang tidak peduli siapa pun itu. Perasaan tulus, tanpa mengharapkan imbalan apapun dari orang yang dicintainya. Perasaan yang bisa membuatmu bahagia hanya dengan melihatnya tersenyum dan merasa sedih ketika ia bersedih. Cinta adalah segalanya dan tanpa cinta kita bukanlah apa-apa.

Tapi itu semua BULLSHIT!

Cinta tidak pernah ada. Tidak ada satupun perasaan yang benar-benar tulus. Semuanya mengharapkan balasan! Atau mungkin, cinta hanya tidak ada untuknya. Ia tidak pernah diizinkan untuk merasakan cinta. Pantas saja, kisah cintanya tak pernah berakhir bahagia. Ia selalu disakiti, dicampakkan, dikhianati, dan dipermainkan.

Cukup!

Taufan mengusap air matanya dengan kasar. Ia tidak boleh menangisi pria yang bahkan tidak menghubunginya sekadar mengucapkan "Good night and have a nice dream, Taufan!"

Taufan melihat jaket yang tergantung di belakang pintu. Jaket biru sewarna matanya. Itu jaketnya, tapi bukankah seharusnya jaket itu basah mengingat ia memakainya tadi saat hujan-hujanan? Mungkin sudah dikeringkan oleh tok Abah. Tanpa pikir panjang, Taufan bangkit dari ranjang dan, sial! Tubuhnya masih terasa begitu lemah, bahkan dinginnya lantai kini terasa seperti ia sedang menginjak es batu. Taufan memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu dengan tekad yang kuat ia mulai menapaki lantai yang sedingin es lalu beranjak dari kamar itu.

Sambil memakai jaket, Taufan memindai ke segala sudut rumah itu dan tak menemukan sosok pria yang sudah menolongnya. Ah, mungkin nanti ketika semuanya sudah clear ia akan berkunjkng ke sini dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Ia tidak bisa berlama-lama lagi di sini jika ingin masalahnya segera selesai.

"Nak, kondisimu sudah membaik?"

Taufan menoleh begitu suara sang penolong menginstrupsi kegiatan celingak-celinguknya. Ditolehkannya kepala ke asal suara dan hal itu sukses membuat kepalanya berdenyut menyakitkan.

"Iya, tok Abah. Saya mau berterima kasih karena tok Abah sudah menolong saya sekaligus pamit pulang, tok!" Dengan suara yang terdengar ceria juga tak lupa senyum meyakinkan yang terpatri di wajah, Taufan menghampiri tok Abah. "Oh iya, nama saya Taufan." Tambahnya.

Tok Abah menatap Taufan penuh selidik, menyadari ada yang janggal dari remaja di hadapannya. Tok Abah sebenarnya mendengar tangisan pilu Taufan tadi, bahkan juga mendengar setiap kata yang diteriakkan, dan itu menjelaskan betapa beratnya masalah yang sedang remaja beriris shappire itu hadapi. Tapi sebagai orang luar, ia tidak berhak untuk mencampuri urusan pemuda di hadapannya ini.

"Sama-sama, Taufan. Tapi ingat, jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu."

Taufan mengangguk, perasaan hangat langsung melingkupi hatinya mendengar nasehat dari tok Abah. Apa seperti ini rasanya memiliki seorang kakek? Betapa beruntungnya orang-orang di luar sana yang bisa merasakannya.

"Tentu, Tok. Kalau begitu, saya permisi." Pamit Taufan.

"Hati-hati, Taufan!"

...

Decitan ranjang, desahan, dan bunyi tepukan kulit memenuhi kamar dengan fasilitas mewah itu. Ranjang king size yang menjadi saksi bisu betapa panasnya kedua insan yang tengah mencari kenikmatan duniawi itu tampak berantakan dengan cairan putih dan bercak merah yang menghiasi sprei selembut sutra itu. Dua insan yang sama-sama seorang pria itu seolah tidak mempedulikan apapun lagi. Sang dominan dengan kemeja merah yang masih melekat di bagian atas tubuhnya sekali pun kemeja itu tampak begitu kusut dengan beringas menggerakkan pinggulnya menggali kenikmatan dari lubang sang submisive membuat pria yang digagahinya mendesah tak karuan karena lubangnya diobrak-abrik. Tubuh sang submisive sendiri sudah begitu basah oleh keringat juga cairan miliknya sendiri yang sudah berkali-kali keluar. Tubuhnya sudah sangat lelah dan jika ia tidak salah ingat, ini sudah ronde kedua dari pergumulannya dengan pria yang saat ini masih sibuk mencari kenikmatan di dalam dirinya dan cengkraman kuat pada pinggulnya diikuti semburan di dalam tubuhnya mengakhiri kegiatan panas mereka.

Iris sewarna darah sang dominan hanya menatap datar pada tubuh tanpa busana pria yang sudah ia gagahi. Ia akui, malam ini adalah pergumulan terpanas yang pernah ia lakukan menilik dari cairan sang submisive yang tampak memenuhi kasur tapi itu ia lakukan untuk menyalurkan segala macam emosi yang sudah dipendamnya selama satu minggu ini.

Menghiraukan pria yang sudah menjadi pemuas nafsunya, ia memilih untuk membersihkan diri dan untung saja sebelum kesini ia sudah membeli baju ganti karena tidak mungkin ia mengenakan setelan yang tadi.

Setelah merapikan diri, ia mengeluarkan selembar cek dengan nominal yang tidak sedikit di nakas sebelah tempat tidur lalu meninggalkan kamar yang sudah dibookingnya itu, masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan.

Kring!

Dering dari smartphone menghentikan langkahnya, dilihatnya layar datar yang menyala menampilkan sebuah nama dari si penelpon lalu mengangkatnya, "Bagaimana."

Terdengar helaan napas dari si penelpon, "Selamat malam juga, Halilintar dan ya, kabarku baik terima kasih sudah bertanya."

Mengabaikan sakrkasme yang jelas tertuju padanya, ia diam dan menunggu membuat si penelpon berdecak kesal, "Aku heran kenapa bisa bertahan selama 10 tahun bersahabat denganmu dan stop jangan tutup telponnya!"

Jari yang hendak menyentuh ikon warna merah itu terhenti lalu kembali menempelkan smartphone tersebut ke telinga, "Aku tidak punya banyak waktu, Fang." Monoton, tanpa nada.

"Yeah, busy as usual. Tidak heran jika peliharaan mungilmu itu kabur mencari majikan baru."

"Kita sudah pernah membahas ini Fang." Kalem, tapi penuh dengan penekanan.

"Okay, dude. Ck, dasar!" Mengabaikan serapah yang tertuju padanya, ia masih diam menunggu.

"Jadi, aku sudah melacak lewat sosial medianya dan ternyata ia sudah lama tidak mengoprasikannya, terakhir adalah 2 bulan yang lalu. Aku lalu melacak lewat nomor poselnya dan naasnya, nomor itu sudah tidak aktif sejak 9 hari yang lalu." Diam sejanak, lalu menghela napas berat, "Aku mengamati rekaman CCTV yang memiliki kemungkinan kuat keberadaannya, mulai dari CCTV kampus, jalanan rute dari apartemennya ke kantormu hinggak CCTV super market tempat ia biasa belanja, sembilan hari yang lalu merupakan jadwal belanja bulanannya, kan?" Ia mengangguk tanpa sadar lalu terdengar helaan napas yang lebih berat, "Aku menemukannya, sembilan hari yang lalu di super market dengan kantong belanjaan yang memenuhi kedua tangannya, berdiri terpaku di depan caffe dan lucunya saat kulihat CCTV versi caffe tersebut pada waktu yang sama adalah kau, tuan muda Halilintar tengan berciuman dengan seorang wanita yang wow, aku tidak tahu jika kau juga pecinta wanita berdada besar. Kalau tidak salah wanita itu berdada cup D dan belahan dadanya terlihat sangat jelas dari CCTV di sudut dekat pintu masuk." Ia bisa mendengar kekehan menyebalkan dari si penelpon tapi ia memilih diam dan menunggu kelanjutannya.

"Kau tahu, ciuman kalian saat itu terlalu panas untuk ukuran stranger dan aku yakin kau horni berat saat itu sehingga mengajak wanita bercup D itu ke hotel."

Jackpot. Ia bisa merasakan si penelpon tengah menyeringai.

"Dan disinilah kecerobohanmu tuan muda Halilintar, kau tidak memperhatikan sekitar dan dikendalikan oleh nafsu binatangmu sehingga tidak sadar jika kekasih mungilmu itu mengikuti kalian hinggak ke hotel tempat kalian bersetubuh. Hey, bagaimana rasa tubuh wanita itu, apakah dadanya bulat padat? Lalu bagaimana bokongnya? Aku yakin kau menyodoknya dengan doggie style dan menampar bokong padat itu, kan? Ah, aku jadi horni."

"Lanjutkan."

"Well, aku yakin kau sudah bisa menebaknya dengan otak jeniusmu itu. Ia pergi ke desa, ke rumah sahabatnya yang disana dan mengingat betapa terbukanya dia padamu kau pasti sudah tahu siapa sahabatnya itu. Benar-benar bocah yang lugu dan nai've, ia baru sadar jika cintanya hanyalah mainan seorang pengusaha kaya yang sewaktu-waktu bisa dibuang jika sudah bosan. Benarkan, Halilintar?"

"Kau sudah terlalu dalam mencampuri urusan pribadiku, Fang." Nadanya berubah berbahaya, "Dan perlukah aku mengingatkan dimana tempatmu?"

Fang kembali terkekeh, tapi kali ini ia terkekeh sinis, "Aku sadar dimana tempatku tidak perlu repot-repot mengingatkannya."

"Selalu ingat dimana tempatmu, Fang."

"As you wish Halilintar."

Klik.

Halilintar menatap datar layar smartphone yang sudah mati itu lalu memasukkannya kembali ke saku. Sebenarnya ia sangat bernafsu untuk melemparkan smartphone itu keluar jendela, kebetulan ia masih berada di lantai tiga.

"Jangan suka membuang ponsel, Hali, di luar sana masih banyak orang yang harus berpuasa hanya untuk membeli sebuah ponsel."

Dan nasehat kekasih mungilnya itu menggalkan niatnya untuk melempar ponsel ke luar jendela.

Lihat, kekasih mungilnya itu memiliki pengaruh yang begitu besar pada hidupnya.

"Maafkan aku, Taufan."

Gumaman yang begitu lirih itu lenyap bersamaan dengan angin yang berhembus cukup kencang. Bukti bahwa ego seorang Halilintar luruh hanya untuk kekasih mungilnya.

 **-TBC(** _ **To Baper Continued**_ **:v)-**

 **Wuhuuu, Vian nongol lagi lalala… setelah berabad-abad hilang-tentu saja.**

 **maaf buat semua yang menunggu "Home", karena lagi dalam proses pengembalian ide setela nye-tuck. Gimana nggak stuck?! Setelah 3 kali gagal publish gara-gara memori setan yang entah kenapa selalu ke format. Kalian yang pernah pake Hp BB pasti ngerti banget perasaan Vian. Blackberry Curve tipe lama yang senggol dikit memori rusak, dan parahnya, adeknya Vian itu 2 yang paling kecil hobi banget banting tu Hp dan** _ **viola,**_ **ke format sampek 3 kali. gara-gara itu Vian milih nulis cerita lain tapi nggak ada yang Vian publish satu-pun sebelum "Home"ini tamat. tapi apalah daya Vian yang tergiur untuk publish setelah membuka draft lama yang mungkin udah berdebu.**

 **Vian cuma mau kalian percaya kalau Vian bakal lanjut update "Home", karena Vian ngerti banget perasaan kalian. Vian sendiri sering banget baca ff yang tiba-tiba hiatus hingga akhirnya discontinued, dan sumpah, rasanya nggak enak banget. Berasa di** _ **PHP-**_ **in!**

 **Well, akhir kata, Vian sayang kalian semua!**

 **Salam woles,**

 **DavianHarvi**


End file.
